


Déduire

by Sherly_Marshal



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Hurt, Episode: The Abominable Bride, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Poor John, Poor Sherlock, Possessive Sherlock, Protective Sherlock, References to Drugs, Sherlock (TV) Spoilers, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock a eut toute sa vie pour observer les autres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déduire

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit délire à.... Une heure du matin. Oui, passé minuit, j'écris des trucs. (Enfin... J'écris toujours passé minuit!) Je suis retombé dessus et en fait... Ça me plaît assez ! Je commence cela-dit à m’inquiéter de sortir des trucs si pessimiste... Au moins, j'ai promis d'écrire un Johnlock plus heureux ! Cela arrive ! Cela arrive !
> 
> J'ai donc recommencé encore à cause d'un [Fan art](http://taikova.tumblr.com/post/74174573236/i-get-to-see-john-again) ) de Taikova. Je regardais mon dossier Sherlock et je suis retombé dessus et j'ai voulu réécriture là-dessus encore !

Tu étais un homme différent. Intelligent. _Trop_. Tu ne trouvais pas ça arrogant, c’était la pure vérité. Toi-même, tu t’es écarté des autres, ayant tout englouti pour ne rien ressentir et être plus libre. Tu sais que celui qui est de ton sang sera toujours là pour toi, mais tu préfères le mépriser que de l'accepter. Lui aussi, il est seul, il ne s'en rend pas compte, c'est pourquoi il est si attaché à toi. Tu ne veux pas être comme lui.  
  
Aujourd’hui, tu as changé, tu n’es pas comme lui, mais tu as agi pour les mêmes raisons : _la protection_.  
  
C'était comme ça que cela devait être fait, de toute façon, tu le sais. Tu étais conscience de tes actes. Il le sait aussi, cette fois, il ne peut pas te sortir de là. Tu voulais aider. Un concept qui t'es étranger. C'est sans doute ça le plus drôle dans cette histoire.  
  
Tu avais tiré sur un homme,  pour un homme. De cette manière, tout avait été détruit. Éclater, exploser, ébranlé, ton monde tombait. Le palais mental se fissurait. Ce n'était pas l’adrénaline. Ce n'était pas toi qui en étais accro, mais la personne pour laquelle tu l'avais fait. Pour ce colocataire, ton ami, meilleur pouvais-tu dire et surtout le seul.  
  
Le seul que tu **aimes**.  
  
Tu n'avais jamais ressenti ça, avant. Avant que lui, n'arrive. Tu ne connaissais pas les regrets et tout allait bien. Tu ne conçois pourtant pas ta vie sans l'avoir croisé. C’est incroyablement niais, mais c’est  ta vérité.  
  
Il t’a autant sauvé que toi. Il a rendu la vie plus plaisante, plus drôle et c’était agréable et tu t’étais surpris à le vouloir toujours à tes côtés. Tu n’étais pas le cœur, mais cet homme, oui. Un duo parfait. Le seul qui savait te gérer, le seul qui supportait tes humeurs, le seul qui voyait à travers la facette d’un génie froid, d’une machine. Cet homme-là, celui que tu **adorais** , le voyait. Tes _sentiments_.  
  
Il est ton extra-cœur.  
  
Et ce geste précis, lorsque tu pris l'arme, mis ton doigt sur la gâchette, tiras, commis l’irréparable... Pour toute enquête possible, tu recommencerais.  
  
Parce que tu voulais son bonheur à lui.  
  
Tu sais que c'est fini à la façon dont il te regarde. Il y a bon nombre de chose que tu souhaiterais lui dire, mais les mots ne viennent pas. Alors tu demandes au reste de s'écarter d'eux. Tu te fiches du regard que cette tâche te lance. Et que cette femme soit pendue au bras de cet homme pour lequel tu as tout détruit.  
  
Pendant quelques minutes, _il était à toi_.  
  
Et c'était plaisant et horrible à la fois. Il te regarde avec ses yeux si bleus, si remplis de gentillesse. Et cette chaleur se transforme en amertume.  
  
À vrai dire, il y a tant de choses à déclarer et rien du tout.  
  
Un instant, tu _faiblis_. Tu penses lui dire. Que tout ça, c'était pour son bonheur à lui. Que sa vie, valait plus que la tienne. Que le protéger vaut n'importe plus que ce à quoi tu es dévoué, parce que c'est lui qui est le plus précieux et qu'il t'a sauvé tant de fois, que ça valait la peine de protéger son bonheur à lui.  
  
Tu lances une blague. **Raté**.  
  
Il sourit et tu fais de même, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que tu le dirais. Cela signifiait ne jamais lui annoncer. Ça valait mieux. Tu voulais le voir sourire, finir heureux, pas triste. Pas lui accorder le poids de _sentiment_ que tu détestes.  
  
Ça avait une erreur depuis le début de toute façon.  
  
L'avion t'attend, tu n'offres aucune regard et montes digne, tel le héros raconter par cet homme dont tu es éperdument amoureux. Et ça  craint. Tu te sens misérable.  
  
Assis, l’avion décolle. C’est terminer pour toi aujourd’hui. Tes lèvres touchent la main qu'il a prise. Une bien triste consolation.

Tu meurs de l'intérieur, ou alors est-ce la drogue qui commence à faire effet ? Les deux sont pareils, ils te _détruisent_.  
  
Tu es loin du sol, alors tu regardes ton portable, à lire les histoires qu'il a écrites. Tu as envie de le sermonner, il n'y a presque aucun fait, mais à la place, tu décroches un léger rire, ça n'a rien de joyeux. Tu cherches où a été l'erreur - les _sentiments_ de cette rencontre.  
  
Rien. Partout.  
  
Le téléphone est balancé plus loin, tes mains sur ton visage. Tu te connaissais plus digne que ça. Là, pleurer te ferais du bien, mais tu t'en sais incapable. Comme si des larmes pouvaient couler le long de tes joues ! Et tu as un sourire en coins.  
  
Tu es **misérable**.  
  
**Lamentable**.  
  
C'est **pathétique**.  
  
Tu t'écroules dans ton siège. Tu te sens partir. Oui, loin de ce monde-ci. Échappé au réel. Tu vas peut-être mourir et tu as tout perdu en même temps. Quoi faire d'autre, alors ?  
  
Tu te déduis _toi-même_ et c'est totalement stupide. Et dans cette imbécilité, tu _espères_. Un scénario différent, un monde différent. Tu reçois un appel. Un ennemi, un retour... Voilà l'absurde dans le cadre, mais  trop tard.  
  
Parce que tu ne pourras plus le voir encore... Tu vas voir autre part, le chercher, **lui**...  
  
« Peut-être que dans une autre vie... Tu es toujours à mes côtés. »


End file.
